Hide and Seek
by Your Creator
Summary: Umbreon wants to play a game with the other eeveelutions. But what happens when this game takes a turn for the worst? Blah badsum, this is like 2nd story published, don't expect much.


_Oh my goodness, bless your souls. I'm back. Probably not for the better. I didn't know what to do so, hey! Why not some pokemon Eeveelution? I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this. But Hopefully it turns out good. Please excuse me if anything doesn't make sense. Again, I don't know why half of you are even reading my crap._

The Leafeon quietly padded through the forest. Her pace was quick, and it looked as if she was ready to curl herself into a ball at the slightest movement. Thick trees surrounded the small pokemon, cutting out any sunlight, not that there was much in the first place. Leafeon did not want to be in the forest at all to be honest. She would rather be playing tag with Jolteon out in the plains. It was all Umbreons fault, she thought boldly. His entire fault that I'm stuck in a forest with no idea how to get out. Umbreon thought it would be fun if they went into the forest and played a game. She was against it, so was Espeon. But Umbreon insisted that it would be good to get out of the sun and into the shade. Leafeon still wasn't convinced. But it seemed the other Pokemon were. Jolteon had already forgotten the game of tag, and was bouncing on his heels eagerly, using all his will power not to go charging into the forest right that instant. Flareon looked confident, her fur giving off a light glow of red; she wasn't going to have much of a problem in there. Vaporeon looked calm as always. He was looking at Umbreon with a look that said quite plainly, _'isn't this a bit childish?'_ Glaceon, who was already in the shade of the forest, was surveying the whole scene with a bored expression. She obviously could care less if they played the game or not. Slyveon looked rather exited as she gazed into the forest. A very obvious case of mischief was present on her face.

Espeon still looked hesitant as Umbreon explained the game. "One pokemon would have to stay and count to sixty seconds as the other pokemon went into the forest to hide" He started briskly. "When sixty seconds was up, the chosen pokemon would have to try and find the other pokemon. But if one of the other pokemon found the 'it' first, they would have the choice of either; team up and find the rest, or sneak up on the pokemon and disqualify them" his voice found a lower note. "If they chose the latter, then the other pokemon would have to wait until someone found them". As Umbreon concluded the instructions Espeon was looking even more hesitant than before. "Are you sure this is safe Umbreon?" She asked, eyeing Umbreon with a questioning look. "What if someone gets lost?" Her voice was quiet, but her words held quite a lot of meaning. "No one will get lost Espeon" was Umbreons answer. "We'll all be fine" Was his last statement as he turned to the others, a glint in his eyes.

" Now" he started. "Who's gonna be it?" Almost immediately Jolteon raced forward jumping up and down, shouting 'me!'. Umbreon slowly turned his head towards Leafeon. " No, I think Leafeon should be it this round". That little fox!, she thought angrily. He knows I don't like being it, for any games. "Umbreon, are you sure that's a good idea?" Espeon asked. "No its fine Espeon" Leafeon herd herself say. She was not going to be defeated by some prick like Umbreon. " I think I will be it". "Are you sure Leafeon?" Glaceon called from her spot on the border. "I mean, we all know how hard it is for you". Her tone was teasing, and that absolutely infuriated Leafeon. She kept quiet though. Knowing Glaceon could easily take her out. "Yes, Glaceon" she tried to keep the venom out of her words. " I am aware that I don't like being it". Leafeon started at her. "However, I am confident that I can play this game well enough that I can take you out". Leafeon knew she was treading on thin ice (get it?). "Oh really Leaf". Damn her! She was using the nickname! "Yes really". She was not going to let Glaceon humiliate her even further. "Well fine then, if you can find me, I'll take back every thing that I said." Seriously? "For real?" This could not be true. Glaceon does not just 'take back'. "Of course" her tone was silky. "Deal?" Leafeon nodded. "Deal". "Good" she smirked. "I wish you luck" and with that, she disappeared into the forest. "Hey! No Fair" Jolteon yelled as he ran in after her. "Honestly" Flareon mumbled under her breath as she chased in after him. "Children this lot are" Leafeon heard Vaporeon say. " This is going to be so fun!" Slyveon gushed as she pranced into the forest. "My doubt is of the highest level, Leafeon" came Umbreons slick comment as he looked over to her and smirked, then disappeared in a flash. "Are your sure you'll be alright Leafeon?" Espeon asked tentatively. "Yeah, I'll be fine Espeon, don't worry" Leafeon replied, giving Espeon a warm smile, which she hesitantly returned. "If you say so" with that, she was gone.

And that brings us back to the start. Where Leafeon is wondering threw the forest, trying to find the others. She sighed. She really shouldn't let Glaceon get to her. A sudden crunch brought her out of her brooding. She yelped and looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise. Another crunch, this time closer. She whimpered and started backing up. Leafeon bumped into a tree and squeaked, terrified beyond belief, that is until Syveon came snickering into view. "Man you scare easy Leaf!" Slyveon gushed as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Don't call me Leaf" she muttered, glad but albeit annoyed that Sylveon had come out of the trees, and not something else. "Anyway, how about we team? It'll be fun!" Slyveon had a sparkle in her eye, a very convincing sparkle at that. Leafeon sighed. "Fine, we better get going though, don't want Anyone to find us here" "Ah don't worry Leafy! I already found ya'!" A voice cut in, a voice that Leafeon didn't particularly want to hear.

Oh jeez, that was bad, can you guess who the new voice is? It's pretty obvious but I'll let ya'll figure it out. You have no idea how hard it is typing on a mobile device, seriously,

anyway please review! Tell me what you think!

~Your Creator


End file.
